


For Beauty and Furfrou

by TheAnthroDex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Furfrou, Houndoom - Freeform, Knot, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnthroDex/pseuds/TheAnthroDex
Summary: When a Furfrou finally wins a beauty contest, she finds that the prize she sought for isn't as great as she thought. Female Furfrou x Male Houndoom





	For Beauty and Furfrou

“This is it Furfrou! This is our year!” my master said to me excitedly. “After three straight years of failure, we’re sure to get first place this year!”

I wagged my tail happily and returned my master’s pep talk with a loud bark. It was a very disappointing few years every time the Regional Dog Contest came around. The countless hours of grooming, exercising, strict diet plans, and much more would all turn out to be fruitless at the end of those competitions. Nothing is more unbearable than putting in so much work and effort, only for the judges to announce some other Pokemon’s name and watching from the sidelines as the crowd cheers for the Pokemon holding the trophy that you should be holding. For three straight years, my master and I had our hearts torn apart. As upsetting as it was to come in second place every one of those years, nothing hurt me more than seeing the tears falling from my master’s face every time I lost. I always looked back thinking of how I could have tried a bit harder or practiced a bit longer each day.

But this year felt different. Sporting a lovely Matron trim, my confidence was at its highest. The sunshine beaming down from the sky stood no chance against the dazzling sheen of my coat. All eyes were glued on me as I walked through the room with my beloved master. The failure of the past few years all led to this point. The experiences and mistakes all needed to happen for me to reach my maximum potential. Finally, after this competition ended, I would be able to gain the prize I’ve sought for so long- my master’s eternal love.

All the fame, prize money, and prestige meant nothing to me. All of this hard work was for the sole purpose of my master’s affection. My master petted me, brushed me, let me lick his face, and let me sleep next to him at night, but it never reached the level of intimacy that I wanted. I was certain that if I were to win this contest today, my master would take me in his arms and quickly drive us home. Then, he would set me down on his bed and take his rightful place behind me. I would hear the unzip of his pants and feel his hard cock pressing up against my womanhood, eager to take my first time. And then with one fell swoop…

I shook my head a bit and returned to reality. The excitement I was imagining in my head was starting to make me pant, and the judges would definitely not approve. I looked up at my master with a smile before sitting tall and proud next to him, gazing over the crowd in front of me.

“We got this!” my master whispered into my ear before standing up straight, readying himself for the judging. He gave me a quick pet on my back before the announcer started up his mic and began to call out the contestants and judges.

~~~~~

“And the winner of this year’s competition in the female category is… ______ and his Pokemon, Furfrou!” I jumped into my master’s arms, nearly knocking him over and licked his face repeatedly. My master returned my affection by rubbing his cheek against mine, laughing wholeheartedly as the judges came by with the trophy signifying our victory. I could barely hear the words my master was saying to the judges because of the roar of the crowd. My master put me down gently before turning to the judges with a bow and graciously accepting his prize. Another wave of applause came from the crowd as he raised the trophy high in the air. I stood high and proud next to him, taking in all the cheers and roars before the announcer asked the crowd to quiet down so that they could move onto the winners of the other categories.

My master and I got off the stage and began to head towards the interior of the arena, guided by one of the contest staff members. My heart was pounding harder than it ever had during the entire tournament as I could hardly wait to head back home and finally have my wish fulfilled. I would finally be able to feel my masters breath on the back of my neck as the warmth of his body shrouded mine. Every second would bring another thrust of his hips against mine, bringing us closer and closer to our edges until…

“Please leave her here, sir,” the attendant said to my master. I shook my head as I realized I was led into an empty, relatively small room about the size of an average bathroom. The floor and walls were padded and numerous bright lights lit up the entirety of the room, almost making it difficult to see. 

“Stay right here, Furfrou. We’ll go right back home after you’re done,” my master said to me before the door closed behind me.

 _Done? Done with what?_ I asked myself. I pawed and scratched at the door, feeling rather uncomfortable being left in an unknown room without my master. Seeing as my whining didn’t get a response, I walked towards the center of the room to get a better look at my surroundings. There was nothing inside the room but white pads covering the walls and floor, except for the wall opposite the door, which was covered with a tinted window that prevented me from seeing what was on the other side. 

Suddenly, the door opened behind me and a large black mass stepped into the room. The room felt as though it had gotten at least ten degrees hotter as a Houndoom entered. The door closed behind him as he began to slowly walk towards me. I stepped back a bit before taking a battle stance. It’s a pretty small room to hold a one-on-one battle, but this is fine I thought as I let out a low growl. The dark Pokemon continued to advance towards me and as I was about to let out a max friendship Return, a voice echoed throughout the room.

“Stand down, Furfrou!” my master said through a speaker somewhere in the room. I looked around frantically through the room, trying to find my master. I figured the only place my master would be able to see me is through the tinted windows, so I rushed over to them and pressed my head against the glass, hoping to somehow be able to see through them.

“Stand back from the window, please” another voice said through the intercom. I didn’t budge, continuing to try and find a hole or crack to get a look at my master.

“Do what the man says, Furfrou,” my master said. “Then we can go home and have a nice, big steak dinner!” I hesitated for a bit before complying to my master’s orders and stepping back from the window. Unfortunately, I had forgotten about the Houndoom, whom I accidentally walked back into. I felt his chest press onto the fur on my back as he suddenly mounted me. Something hard and meaty tapped against my underside, inducing a loud growl from me. I was about to turn and attack the Houndoom for attempting to do a sneak attack on me before I was interrupted by my master’s voice again.

“Stop!” my master yelled out. “Just stay still, Furfrou. It’s going to be okay. Sorry, it’s her first time…” my master said before his voice died out on the speakers. A low whine escaped my lips as the Houndoom continued to do as he pleased. My legs were shaking up a storm as my nose became filled with the smell of smoke. I gulped as I felt the same hard, slick feeling slide over my belly and approach my nether regions. I was too scared to check if my fears were true as I continued to stare straight ahead at the tinted windows in front of me.

 _You’re not as cute as last year’s winner the Houndoom whispered into my ear. But then again, I was hoping for some fresh meat anyway._ His comment along with my continuously rising anxiety nearly made me disobey my master’s order, but I bit down on my tongue and kept my composure. 

_You’re lucky my master told me to stay still, otherwise you would be on a one-way trip to the closest Pokemon Center_ I snapped back, taking a peek back to look at him, only to see a triumphant grin on his face. 

_Oooh, I’m so scared. Don’t worry, baby. You’re going to enjoy this_ he said before I felt something poke against the entrance of my slit. My heart sank as I realized my worst fears were about to become a reality. I felt the pointed tip of his rod begin to separate the folds of my pussy before I began barking wildly, desperately hoping my master would do something. The years of training kept my paws glued to the ground even through my mind was screaming to run away. All I could do was whine and yell while I felt his cock slowly penetrate deeper and deeper into me. A low growl emanated from him as he struggled to push through the tightness of my previously untainted tunnel. I continued to bark like a mangy mutt until I felt the fleshy mound of a knot pressing up against my entrance. My loud barks quickly changed to a low whine as I felt the Houndoom pull out a bit before swiftly thrusting back into me. He continued the motion as I stared blankly ahead at the wall in front of me, hardly believing what was happening. 

_Yeah, you feel real good Houndoom said. Unfortunately, the last year’s winning pussy had taken quite a beating over the years, but yours is nice and tight._ His words took a while to register into my nearly broken mind. It was only until Houndoom readjusted himself, getting a better hold of me as his body pressed down onto mine that the words seemed to click.

 _This is what the winner has to go through every year? I thought to myself. The winner has to go through this punishment for being the most beautiful?_ I remembered looking at the faces of the previous winners, and they all seemed so happy and proud. But there was always something off, like there was something troubling behind the faces they were showing. Only now do I realize what those worries were. As Houndoom’s immensely hot knot continued to press up against the lips of my pussy with each thrust, tears welled up in my eyes. All those years of training led up to this. To have a random Houndoom huffing and grunting into my ear instead of my beloved master. The heat emanating from his body and fiery breath was nothing close to the heat I felt from my master.

I continued to stand still as best as I could, my body only moving in reaction to Houndoom’s thrusts. Slapping sounds echoed through the empty room as his hips collided with mine. The smell of smoke from his breath was making my head spin. Though, to be honest, it didn’t feel that bad. Houndoom’s rod warmed up my insides nicely. Every time he thrusted deep inside me, his tip would prod the entrance of my womb, sending a jolt of pleasure through my body. He would even occasionally nibble on my neck or lick my cheek, only adding to the good feelings I was getting.

All of a sudden, Houndoom began to growl behind me, and I felt his knot press up against me harder than ever before. I let out a gasp as the meaty bulge of his knot began to slowly slide through the folds of my slit. The pleasure was quickly replaced with a resounding pain in my lower region as the Pokemon attempted to penetrate my womb.

 _I-It’s not going to fit!_ I screamed at him while trying to push my hips away.

 _Oh yes it will…_ Houndoom replied with a strained voice until a loud pop shot through my ears. I let out a loud whine as I felt the walls of my tunnel suddenly be ripped apart to welcome his knot into my pussy. The tip of his cock was firmly nestled into my womb and ready to burst as Houndoom let out a loud sigh of pleasure. It was only a few more seconds before he continued thrusting into me, except with much quicker, shorter motions. I spread my hindlegs a bit, hoping it would ease the pain as his knot pulled and grinded against the walls of my womanhood. I was beginning to feel lightheaded from the thrusting and heat both inside and on my body until I felt Houndoom stop and cling closely onto my fur coat.

A rush of searing hot fluid began pouring into me as I felt my womb begin to fill up with his seed. Houndoom gently nibbled on my neck as I stood there unable to escape what was likely my impregnation. His sticky fluid continued to seep into me, completely filling my womb until it began to expand to contain all of his seed. My eyes rolled back from the warmth gushing into my insides as my stomach began to noticeably turn rounder. After what felt like an hour, Houndoom finally released me from his hold and stepped away from me to admire his work.

I slumped onto the ground with a large bulge on my underside. Semen flowed out of my pussy like a broken faucet and onto the matted floor below. I heard the door open behind me, and the sudden temperature drop told me that the other Pokemon had exited the room. I let out a sigh of relief knowing the torment was finally over. The white, sticky fluid began to puddle around me and wet my fur before I slowly stood back up with shaky legs. 

“Good job, Furfrou!” my master exclaimed excitedly over the intercom. I smiled weakly at the glass in front of me, feeling somewhat better hearing praise from my master.

“Now it’s time for second place! Would you believe someone brought an Entei this year? I have no idea how it didn’t win!”

 _A what?_ I thought to myself as a loud stomp came from behind me. I slowly turned around to see a large reddish brown Pokemon nearly twice my size tower above me. I gulped as I looked at his underside to see an enormous cock nearly half my length and almost the width of my torso. 

“I asked if it would be okay to do this with the second place winner too. This is a legendary experience!” my master said happily as Entei looked down at me, waiting for me to turn back around. My legs began to shake again as I slowly turned and felt the Pokemon’s long fur rest onto my back and a familiar prod against my backside.


End file.
